Without you
by Maira Lily
Summary: "I am lost, i am vain, i will never be the same, without you, without you". Bucky se había ido y esta vez era un adiós definitivo. Algo contra lo que no podía hacer nada, tan solo sumirse en la miseria, en la soledad, en los recuerdos, en el dolor. Muerte de un personaje.


Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en el fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de marvel.

Bien, traigo otro Stucky, esta vez con advertencia y todo. Muerte de un personaje ¿por qué? pues porque se situa en esa parte de la película en la que Bucky decide hacer paracaidismo sin paracaídas.

La mento mucho que las cosas que subo ultimamente sean tan cortas pero en el móvil parecen más largas.

* * *

Without you

Bucky murmura algo pero no puede oír lo que dice, a pesar de que están recostados en la hierba, con los hombros rozándose y sus dedos entrelazados. Steve olvida las estrellas y se dedica a observar el sereno rostro de Bucky, en el que aún queda la huella de lo que sufrió durante su secuestro a manos de Red Skull. El moreno respira tranquilo, como si estuviese en paz con el mundo y eso hace enormenente feliz a Steve. No sabe muy bien cómo pero están de pie, sus manos están aferrando las solapas de la chaqueta de Bucky y sus labios unidos en un beso que termina con una sonrisa en pintada en el rostro del moreno. Lo siguiente que Steve ve es cómo esa sonrisa se borra y es sustituida por el terror puro. Los ojos grises abiertos de par en par, los labios partidos en un grito que nunca llega, el brazo extendido hacia él. Y para cuando quiere atrapar ese brazo es demasiado tarde, está solo en el prado, observando el precipicio por el que ha caída Bucky.

Despierta con un grito arañándole la garganta y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Solo ha sido un sueño, sigue sentado entre los escombros de un bar, frente a una botella de alcohol que no sacia la sed de su alma.

Con el puño de la chaqueta borra las lágrimas que comienzan a rodar silenciosas por su rostro. Es la tercera vez que lo despierta esa pesadilla.

Cansado de dormitar a duras penas en esa destartalada silla se pone en pie con demasiada fuerza, causando que la mesa, la silla y la botella caigan. El ver la botella caer y hacerse añicos enciende algo dentro de él que hace que las lágrimas broten de nuevo.

Hipando, con los ojos rojos y un nudo en la garganta que le impide tragar, se tambalea a través de un agujero de cañón que forma una puerta alternativa para la cantina, en dirección al campamento.

La luna llena y las diminutas estrellas son el único punto de luz en esa gélida noche en la que el viento aulla con fuerza y arrastra a su paso lo que toca. Eso, estúpidamente, lo hace sentir mejor. La soledad y el frío que lo rodean le hacen pensar que siente, aunque sea minimamente lo que sintió Bucky al caer del tren.

Caminando de forma automática llega a su tienda. En la puerta hoay una nota, por la letra estilizada debe ser de la agente Carter. Una ira irracional le burbujea en las venas y lo impulsa a estampar el puño contra el pedazo de papel, causando que la madera se haga añicos en esa zona y deje un agujero tras de sí.

Jadea para recuperar la respiración, una parte de sí mismo está sorprendido de su acción, la otra solo quiere llegar a la cama y llorar hasta desidratarse. Decide hacer caso a la segunda.

Arrastrando los pies hasta la cama se topa con una silla. Sin poder evitarlo acaricia la madera con la yema de los dedos y, como si se tratase de una lámpara mágica, los recuerdos brotan de su cansada mente. Puede ver a Bucky sentado a horcajadas sobre él, en esa misma silla, apenas unos días atrás. Con esa característica sonrisa torcida bailando en sus labios e iluminando sus orbes grises. Y si cierra los ojos puede sentir los resecos labios del moreno sobre los suyos, unidos en un beso lento. Puede sentir también sus manos callosas acariciando su nuca y revolviendo sus cabellos rubios. Puede incluso oír el corazón desbocado, como un potro salvaje. Pero es tan doloroso que tiene que abrir nuevamente los ojos.

Aferra su mano a la chaqueta de cuero que descansa en la silla y se derrumba sobre la cama.

Una vez en el lecho se abraza casi con desesperación a la prenda e inhala el aroma que desprende. Y aunque sea un consuelo vano se siente casi como abrazar al moreno. Por eso rompe a llorar desconsoladamente, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de la chaqueta para beber su aroma.

Con el grito desesperado que le quiebra la garganta se disipa por fin el nudo que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. Eso es todo lo bueno que Steve le saca a la situación. Porque sinceramente no ve que nada vaya a mejorar o a ser igual que antes.

Se acabó el despertar en mitad de la noche sobresaltado por una pesadilla y correr descalzo hasta la ventana para contarsela por el telefonillo de latas al chico de la casa de enfrente. Se acabaron los abrazos de oso que le arrancaban los problemas, los besos cortos y los tímidos roces que a veces se regalaban en el cuarto de Bucky.

Nunca más escucharía sus fuertes carcajadas que hacían vibrar su cuerpo entero. Ni vería su sonrisa torcida o sus ojos grises siempre tan expresivos.

Siente como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismo. Como si se hubiese quedado ciego tras toda una vida de disfrutar del don de la vista.

Está perdido en ese mar de sufrimiento que, en lugar de desvanecerse, parece querer ahogarlo.

Finalmente el cansancio lo abate y el sueño lo arropa. Es allí, entre los brazos de morfeo, donde maquina su último gran plan. Sin Bucky está perdido pues una parte de él ha muerto, bien, que la parte que queda con vida se reuna con la otra. Que el caparazón vacío que es Steve Rogers se rompa a manos de Red Skull y se reuna con el alma de su amado. Eso sí, al Nazi se lo lleva por delante, porque ya que no pudo salvar a Bucky al menos va a vengarlo.

Fin.


End file.
